Homecoming Changes
by Nadja14
Summary: Germany was finally coming home. Italy was so excited! But Germany had changed.


Homecoming Changes

"He's coming home today! I can't wait!" Italy thought as he waited for Germany's plane to land. Germany had been gone for seven months fighting in the war. Italy had been getting and writing a letter each week from and to Germany. The latest letter he had received was an official document and a hand written letter stating Germany was coming home.

"What happens if his plane is delayed? What happens if he isn't on the plane?" Italy silently mumbled anxiously.

"Don't worry Feliciano. Ludwig will be here. He's kept my husband alive, he'll be able to make it home." said an army wife who Italy was standing next to.

"Si. I know, but-" Italy started, but was cut off by the announcement of an army plane arrival.

"Here they come!" said the army wife before she ran to the front of the crowd into her husband's arms.

Italy looked around for a familiar, slicked back hair style. Germany was nowhere to be seen, at least from where Italy was. As couples and groups of friends left the gate, Italy soon realized Germany wasn't there. Melancholy, Italy asked a flight attendant if she recognized Germany. Unfortunately, she hadn't.

The drive back to his house was the worst drive Italy had ever taken. When he arrived home, Italy decided to make some pasta.

"That always makes you feel better." Italy mumbled as he opened the door.

"Make sure you keep you doors locked at all times." Germany said in Italy's head. Italy chuckled at the thought of Germany yelling at him for leaving his door unlocked while he was at the airport. To his surprise, Italy's house smelled of cooking food.

"Romano? Is that you? I thought you were staying with Spain." Italy yelled. His only reply was the sound of pots moving and then someone running up stairs. Italy instantly freaked out.

"Oh no! Germany was right! Someone is robbing me! He's even taking my pasta!" Italy thought while he freaked out. Finally, Italy got the courage to walk into the kitchen. Everything was put away and a pot of pasta noodles sat on the stove. After making sure no one was in the kitchen, Italy grabbed the heaviest thin he could and went upstairs.

"I wish Germany was here. He would protect me." Italy whined to himself as he walked down the hallway. As he passed the master bedroom, he heard something fall and then silent cursing.

"He is in mine and Germany's room! Germany hates people going through his stuff!" Italy thought as he tightened his grip on his "weapon" and reached for the doorknob. Italy took a deep breath before rushing in and swinging his "weapon" like a mad man. Only to be put on his butt a mere two feet into the room.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm only a weakling! Take all of the pasta you want! Just please leave anything in German alone!" Italy wailed.

"I told you to keep the door locked." the "thief" said in a very familiar accent. When Italy opened his eyes, Germany was standing in front of him holding a ladle.

"Germany?! What are you doing here?! I was going to pick you up at the airport." Italy said still crying from the previous scare.

"Ja. I know. I got a private car to pick me up so I could rum a few last minute errands." Germany explained helping Italy up.

"I could have taken you to do errands. I always do when you're home." Italy retorted.

"Ja. These were special errands. I was setting up a surprise for you. I thought you would like it since I've been gone for so long.' Germany said heading down stairs with Italy following.

"Ve~? A surprise? I saw you were making pasta. Are you making a surprise dinner?" Italy asked.

"Ja, but there's more to it than just dinner. I'm not telling you anything else until we've had dinner, though." Germany replied.

After a beautiful dinner of pasta and catching up, Germany was putting away the dishes when Italy finally cracked. "So what's the rest of the surprise?" Italy asked excited.

"In the living room. You're going to want to be sitting down." Germany replied somewhat sternly.

"Um…okay. Did something happen to you, Germany?" Italy asked as they headed for the couch.

"Ja. I realized something. We've been dating for quite a while now, haven't we?" Germany replied looking Italy in the eye on the couch.

"Si! Exactly two years and seven months. Why?" Italy asked taking Germany's hands.

"Well…I think we should stop dating." Germany said looking away and reaching behind him.

"What?! I thought you liked me?!" Italy squeaked.

"I do. That's why I think we should stop dating and…get married." Germany replied pulling out a simple ring box with a wedding band inside.

"Oh, Germany." Italy said breaking into tears once more.

"Italy, Feliciano Vargas. Will you marry me?" Germany asked getting down on one knee.

"Si! Ja! Yes! Yes a thousand times!" Italy yelled as he launched himself at Germany to hug him as hard as he could.

"This is the best day of my life." Germany whispered into Italy's hair.

"Mine too. I thought you would never ask." Italy sobbed into Germany's shoulder.

Italy lost track of time after that. They sat together for hours just holding each other. Finally, Germany broke the silence. "I planned on proposing earlier, but my transfer was moved up. I had to wait seven months to propose. I thought about if every time I wrote to you." Germany stated.

"I'm glad you did." Italy replied before kissing his new fiancé.


End file.
